Comforting
by RainbowAbstract
Summary: Kyoya goes to the WBBA to get his Leone back after it being badly damaged, but instead ends up finding an upset Hikaru. Will he leave her and go find his Leone or stay and comfort her? :OneShot:


Kyoya was on his way to the WBBA to pick up his Leone. He had been in a battle the previous day which had caused Leone to be badly damaged, but with help from Madoka Leone should now be returned to it's normal state.

Kyoya entered the WBBA headquarters only to be welcomed by soft crying in a nearby room.

He held the door handle and turned it, he opened the door just wide enough to see what was going on. He peeked into the room to find Hikaru crying in the corner of the room.

Kyoya opened the door wide enough for him to walk through, Kyoya stood there not knowing what to do. Hikaru was still unaware of the lion's presence. Kyoya took a small step forward which caused the floor boards to creek, Hikaru suddenly realised that she had company and lifted her head from her knee's.

Kyoya still didn't know what to do, it's not like he was faced by people crying their eyes out everyday, even if he was he just ignored them. He'd never comforted anybody in his life, why should he start now? Just because someone couldn't handle their emotions..  
But he couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"What's wrong?" He asked in his calming tone as he sat beside her.

She wiped away the tears with her hand and looked over at Kyoya, quickly turning away as she felt more tears escape from her eyes, "I just found out that my mother died from her illness"

Kyoya felt sorrow take over his body, "I'm sorry"

"There's no need to be sorry, I feel better now that I've told someone" Hikaru gave him a weak smile, resting her head in her knee's again.

Kyoya wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her into his chest.

The crying finally began to stop, Hikaru was now just sitting in comfort enjoying the extra warmth.

"Better?" Kyoya asked.

"Yea, thanks" Hikaru smiled.

Kyoya had always liked Hikaru, her smile, her voice and just everything about her.

"I need to go get my Leone, see you later" Kyoya said as he stood up and headed towards the doorway.

As soon as he exited the room he felt guilt take over his entire body. Was he really just going to leave her alone while she was upset.

He made the tough decision to leave Leone till the morning and return to Hikaru. When he entered the room again she was still sitting in the corner, but she wasn't crying anymore. She was gazing at the full moon, her eyes set upon the scene in front of her.  
Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, her posture so graceful as she gestured Kyoya to sit back next to her. He sat back next to her, leaning against the wall. To Kyoya's surprise Hikaru rested her head on Kyoya's side.

Instead of shoving her away like he would've done if it was anyone else, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even closer. Hikaru blushed, she had no idea that Kyoya liked her back, had she been that obvious. She'd managed to keep her emotions hidden since she joined Ginkga's group, but when she found out about her mother's death they all must've escaped.

Kyoya lifted Hikaru's head, wiping the tear tracks that were still visible on her pink cheeks. Kyoya leaned down, pressing his lips against hers.

Hikaru was shocked at first, but relaxed in his arms, wrapping her own around Kyoya.  
The kiss became more heated, she never wanted this moment to end, but it had to, she was beginning to run low on oxygen.

Hikaru broke the kiss, gasping for air, "So does this mean that we're...um..."

"Dating? If you want to..."

Hikaru nodded as she rested her head against Kyoya's chest. Kyoya ran his fingers through her light blue hair realising the smaller female had begun to fall asleep.

About 5 minutes later Hikaru was fast asleep, Kyoya gently shifted her so she was on the floor so he could pick her up easier.

He lifted up her small delicate body, making sure not to wake her as he did so.

When he'd arrived at his house he went straight upstairs and lay her onto the bed, crawling in next to her. He pulled up the blanket making sure both of them were covered.

Kyoya pressed a light kiss on Hikaru's forehead, "Goodnight" he said softly into her ear.

* * *

**Hope this was ok, Thanks for reading! and if you liked it please leave a review! :)**


End file.
